Chiro's Secrets
by Aprotny
Summary: When Chiro's siblings return to Shuggazoom after being away for five years, he is forced to reveal secrets he had hoped to keep locked away forever. Character death. I do not own SRMTHFG.
1. The Arrival

**I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

Angelina gently landed her spaceship in Shuggazoom Park. She didn't want to attract too much attention. She just wanted to find her family.

She jumped out, followed by a little six-year-old boy.

"Tommy, it's time to find Chiro and Mother, okay?" Angelina cooed to the little boy.

Tommy cracked a smile. He had been crying nonstop since their father had died. Now, with the hope of being reunited with their family, he was willing to give a smile.

Angelina ruffled his hair and picked him up.

"You're getting heavy!" She teased.

Suddenly, people started running past them, screaming.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked.

"It's the formless! Run!" A man yelled.

Angelina obeyed, still holding Tommy. She tripped and went tumbling.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Um… don't worry, Tommy! We'll be okay!"

"I hope you're right." Tommy mumbled.

The two looked up to find five monkeys and a kid fighting off some black and white creatures.

A few of the creatures surrounded Angelina and Tommy. Tommy screamed.

It caught the attention of the kid, who came over and fought off the creatures surrounding them. Angelina was surprised at how easily they were destroyed.

She stood up when they were all gone.

"New in town?" The kid asked.

"Well, we've been gone for five years and just returned today, so… I guess you could call that new." Angelina put Tommy down and dusted herself off. "Thank you for saving us... _Chiro?_"

"_Angelina?_" Chiro replied, equally surprised, as Angelina embraced him.

"Tommy, I told you about Chiro, remember?" Angelina murmured to Tommy, who smiled and hugged Chiro's waist.

"Hey buddy. You were just a baby when I saw you last." Chiro beamed. "So, Angelina, what's the reason for the sudden visit?"

"Um…" Angelina trailed off. Chiro waited patiently. "You see… Father's… um…"

Chiro got the idea and sighed. "So is Mother."

Tommy started crying.

"It's okay, buddy. We'll be just fine." Chiro comforted.

Chiro's communicator buzzed. "Chiro, report to the command center immediately."

Chiro blushed. "Hey. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure the team won't mind. After all, you are my family."

Angelina nodded. "Okay. Lead the way."


	2. Introductions

"Chiro, who are these people?" Antauri asked as soon as Chiro and his siblings entered the room.

"You can talk!" Angelina yelped, surprised. "How is it that you can talk?"

"I built a monkey translator." Chiro explained. "Before that, only I could understand them."

"Wow, Chiro. A lot has happened to you since Mother and Father broke up." Angelina smiled.

"Chiro, I repeat my question. Who are these people?" Antauri repeated.

"Oh. This is Angelina and Tommy." Chiro replied. He blushed before continuing. "My sister and brother."

The monkeys' mouths fell open.

"You have a sister? And a brother?" Nova yelled.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Otto questioned.

"Yeah, kid. Why didn't you tell us?" Sprx put in.

"Well… I… don't like talking about it… not because I don't like them… because of…" Chiro stammered.

"Because of what happened between Mother and Father?" Angelina guessed. Chiro nodded.

"Well, we're all ears now." Antauri said, making it clear Chiro was to explain what had just been brought up.

Chiro glanced at his older sister, begging for her help.

"I'll help, but I won't tell it for you." Angelica promised.


	3. The Story

Chiro begins. "Well, we started out being an average, happy family. Mother earned the money to support us and Father took care of us. Then, one day, the fight happened."

_A nine-year-old Chiro plays with one-year-old Tommy in the living room. Their parents are talking in the kitchen. The talking turns into yelling and Chiro hears every word._

"There was lots of cursing and screaming. It scared us."

_Mother: "I spend plenty of time with the family!"_

_Father: "No! You don't! You care more about your work than you do about our family! I'm always the one taking care of the kids!"_

_Mother: That's not true! I love our family! Don't do this to the kids! We can't divorce! I… Chiro…_

_Father: What's this have to do with Chiro?_

_Mother points. Chiro is standing in the doorway, staring at them with tears in his eyes._

_Father: Chiro, it's not what you think._

_Chiro turns and runs. He runs out of the house and to the park where he sits and sobs._

"Father left Shuggazoom that day with Angelina and Tommy. He couldn't find me, so I was left with Mother. Mother did everything she could to spend as much time with me as possible. I knew she was trying her hardest, so I wasn't angry at her. It was on my twelfth birthday when it happened."

_Chiro, now twelve, waits excitedly by the door. Mother would be home soon and she'd promised to bring hover burgers to celebrate his birthday._

"Hours passed and she still wasn't home. It was past my bedtime when he came."

_Mr. Polly comes up the driveway looking solemn. Curious, Chiro opens the front door and runs outside to meet him._

_Mr. Polly: Happy Birthday, Chiro._

_Chiro: Do you know where Mother is?_

_Mr. Polly sighs._

_Mr. Polly: That's what I came to tell you. There was an accident on your mother's way home from work. She… didn't make it._

_Chiro sits down and starts crying._

_Mr. Polly: She wanted me to give you this. She said it was a family heirloom._

_Mr. Polly puts a locket around Chiro's neck. Chiro tucks it under his shirt._

_Chiro: Where do I go from here?_

_Mr. Polly: I've been asked to escort you to the downtown orphanage. Do you have any belongings you'd like to take with you?_

_Chiro goes inside and collects several objects that are valuable to his family. Then, he leaves with Mr. Polly, never to see that house again._

"And that's what happened. I don't really like to think about it." Chiro finished.

Everyone in the room was silent.

Chiro sighed and pulled a heart-shaped locket out from under his shirt.

"Haven't taken it off since." He added. "Never had the need to."

"That's your mother's locket?" Otto asked. Chiro nodded and held it close.

"Our mother was a prophet." Angelina cut in. "She could tell people what would happen in the future. Her fortunes always came true. "

Chiro looked at the ground. "She foresaw that she and Father were gonna die, leaving us as orphans."

"She foresaw many things for many people and she earned her living that way." Angelina continued. "She was amazing."

"I would've loved to meet her." Nova said. "She sounds awesome."

Chiro slipped away unnoticed. He knew he wasn't supposed to keep secrets from the team, but talking about his mother reminded him of a big one. One that he hoped to keep as long as possible.


	4. A Short Talk

"Hey. Where'd Chiro go?" Angelina asked, looking around.

"He went up that tube thingy!" Tommy pointed to Chiro's orange tube.

"In other words, the kid went to his room." Sprx translated.

"Can you take me there?" Angelina questioned.

"Sure." Sprx shrugged.

He led Angelina to the bedrooms.

"Hey! Kid! Your sister wants you!" Sprx called. "Man that sounds weird."

Chiro stepped out of his room. "What is it?"

Angelina noticed streaks down his face. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

Chiro shook his head. "No way! What makes you think that?"

"I can tell. Chiro, it's okay. That was a hard story to tell." Angelina assured him.

Chiro looked away. Angelina realized he was crying again.

"Kid, it's okay to cry sometimes. Everyone does." Sprx piped in.

"Do you mind giving us a little time alone?" Angelina asked him. "I need to talk to Chiro privately."

Sprx nodded and left. Angelina and Chiro went back into Chiro's room. They were silent for a while.

"Mother's last prophecy to me was that I would leave Shuggazoom for several years and, when I came back, she would be no more." Angelina finally whispered.

"Mother's last prophecy to me was… I don't want to talk about it…" Chiro trailed off.

"Come on, Chiro." Angelina urged. "I told you mine."

"You see…" Chiro paused. "Her last prophecy to me is a secret. I won't tell anyone."

"I told you mine." Angelina put on a puppy face.

Chiro shook his head. "Nice try, but you'd just try and stop it."

The alarm went off.

"We'll talk more later!" Chiro shouted, jumping to his feet. "We've got trouble!"


	5. Surrender

Chiro chased after the TV monster with his jetpack. He had been fighting formless when he'd seen the TV monster snatch Tommy out of Angelica's arms. So he'd left the formless to his teammates and gone after Tommy's captor.

The chase was nearing Skeleton King's castle now. Chiro sped up and intercepted the TV monster.

"Give him back!" He shouted.

Skeleton King's face appeared on the screen. "Struck a nerve now, haven't I, boy?"

Chiro's anger rose. "Leave Tommy alone! He never did anything wrong!"

"Surrender yourself and I'll let the child go." Skeleton King snickered.

"Only if you set him down gently." Chiro replied hesitantly.

Surprise showed on Skeleton King's face, but he quickly fixed that.

"Set the child down and bring the boy to me." He ordered his TV monster. "And make it snappy."

Chiro gulped. He had had no choice. He couldn't let his little brother fall into the hands of Skeleton King.

But now, he was Skeleton King's prisoner.


	6. Finding Out

The formless retreated hastily not long after Tommy was captured and Chiro went after him.

Angelina sank to the ground, weeping. She hadn't been able to save her little brother. What would happen to him now?

"Hey, where'd Chiro go?" Nova spoke up suddenly.

"You don't think Skeleton King has Chiro, do you?" Otto panicked.

"Those monsters took Tommy." Angelina sobbed. "Chiro went after them."

"We've got to reach them before something bad happens to them!" Sprx yelled.

"Too late." Antauri cut in. "I sense something already has."

"What are we waiting for?" Nova called, already in the air. "We've got to hurry!"

They group took off via jetpacks (Sprx and Gibson carrying Angelina) and headed towards Skeleton King's castle.

Halfway there, they heard crying and saw Tommy. They landed beside him.

Tommy told them what happened and they were all shocked to hear that Chiro had surrendered himself to Skeleton King.

"I guess that proves that he cares for you, Tommy." Angelina whispered. "We have to find him before it's too late!"

They flew the rest of the way to Skeleton King's castle.


	7. Skeleton King's Demise

Chiro stood in front of Skeleton King. Formless blocked every exit and surrounded him, making sure he didn't go anywhere or make any moves to fight back.

Chiro knew that, if he tried anything, Skeleton King would just go after his little brother again, so he didn't move a muscle.

"So, boy, what is it that made you decide to surrender yourself just because of a single little boy?" Skeleton King smirked at Chiro, making him wince.

The boy didn't answer, figuring it was better to say nothing than to talk back.

Skeleton King used his powers to lift him into the air. "I asked you a question, boy."

"I… have my reasons…" Chiro mumbled.

Skeleton King growled at him and then slammed him into a wall.

As Chiro moaned and struggled to get up, Skeleton King ordered he be locked up and guarded.

"Make sure he doesn't escape." He commanded. "We need him in order to attract and capture the Monkey Team."

Chiro slipped out of view while the formless were receiving their instructions. Lifting the chain of his locket over his head, he snuck closer and closer to his enemy.

He didn't know where this idea had come from, but, somehow, he knew it would work. Work for what? He had no idea.

He hid behind Skeleton King's throne, waiting for the right moment. Seconds later, when Skeleton King was alerted that the monkeys were in the castle, the time came.

Chiro leaped out and touched the locket to Skeleton King's chest. A huge light filled the room, brightest around Skeleton King and Chiro.

A few minutes later, the two were thrown to opposite sides of the room.

Skeleton King was angry. "What did you do to me, boy?" He screeched.

"I don't know." Chiro whispered. "It just felt… right."

"Chiro!" Jinmay's voice sounded from the hallway.

Skeleton King immediately created a force field to separate her and the rest of the group from Chiro.

He started towards the trembling boy.

"Your life ends here, boy." He hissed. "I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to do it now."

_Let him._ Chiro's mother's voice spoke inside Chiro's head. _The locket has connected him to you. If he kills you, he will die as well. Forever._

"I don't want to die." Chiro whispered, trying to scramble backwards, but finding himself against a solid wall.

"Too bad, boy." Skeleton King laughed.

_There is no escape anyways, Chiro._ Chiro's mother spoke again. _The monkeys won't be able to break through the shield until it's too late. You can fight all you want, but you can't change the outcome. Skeleton King is too powerful._

"Lightning Kick!" Chiro shouted summoning up his powers. It was a mistake. He got too close. Skeleton King stabbed him through the heart.

Chiro could see that his mother was right. Skeleton King felt the pain as well.

He closed his eyes and was lost forever.

Or was he?


	8. Chiro's Diary

Jinmay, Angelina, Tommy, and the monkey team waited impatiently for Gibson to come out with news of Chiro. It had been hours since they had rushed their friend to Med Bay and there was still no news.

Gibson finally stepped out, closing the door behind him.

All eyes were on him, waiting for him to say that Chiro was alive.

They were disappointed.

"I tried everything." Gibson said. "Nothing worked. Chiro's… gone."

He waited for the news to sink in. At first, all he got was stares. Jinmay was the first to burst into tears. The others soon followed.

"This can't be happening! Not Chiro!"Jinmay sobbed.

"Skeleton King! He'll pay for this!" Nova added.

"I agree." Antauri put in, angrily.

Angelina shed a few tears of her own, clenching her brother's locket, which she'd found on the ground in Skeleton King's castle, tightly in her hands.

"He knew." She whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. "Earlier, we were talking about Mother's prophecies. He said the last one she'd given him was a secret. He said if he told me, I'd try and stop it. I'm sure this is what it was."

"So, Chiro knew he was going to die in the fight against Skeleton King?" Otto questioned. "Why didn't he tell us? We could have stopped it!"

"Something tells me, we'll find out why if we poke and prod a bit." Antauri murmured.

They headed up to Chiro's room and started searching for clues.

"Maybe this thingy can tell us!" Tommy cried, holding up Chiro's diary after twenty minutes of searching the room.

Angelina took the journal from him and everyone crowded around her. There was a note on the front.

It said:

**IF I CATCH ANYONE READING THIS, I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!**

"Looks like he doesn't want us to read it." Otto said. Everyone glanced at him.

"It may be the only way to find answers." Antauri pointed out. "Turn to his last entry."

Angelica nodded and turned the pages until she found the right one.

It said this:

**Dear Diary,**

**I can sense the time Mother mentioned getting closer and closer. How will the monkeys take it? How will Jinmay? Mother said I'll see Angelina and Tommy again before it happens. I hope she's right. Who am I kidding? She's always right. That's what worries me. I don't want to die, but, according to Mother, that's the only way to end the war against Skeleton King. Her prophecy was that Skeleton King's final downfall would also be mine. I'll miss everyone, but if that's how it must be… I know someone will read this. The locket will be Angelina's next. She's smart. Maybe she can figure out its secret like I did. This might be my final entry. I'm sorry.**

**Sincerely,  
>Chiro <strong>

The group stared at the diary in shock and then turned to Angelina.

"Do you have it?" Sprx asked.

"Huh?" Angelina mumbled, confused.

"Chiro's locket! Do you have it?" Sprx snapped, irritated.

"Oh! Yeah! Give me some time! I'll figure out what he meant by that eventually!" Angelina replied.

"That's good. Whatever secret it has might be important." Antauri said.

Angelina nodded and ran off to have some time alone.


	9. The Secret Of The Locket

Angelina sat down and pulled the locket out of her pocket.

"Okay." She whispered. "The first step is opening it."

She struggled to open the locket. It didn't work.

"Oh, Chiro, what do I…" Angelina stopped midsentence. The locket had popped open on the word 'Chiro' and was now emitting a blue light,

The light soon cleared away to show an image of Chiro, who was smiling.

"Chiro?" Angelina mumbled, confused.

Chiro nodded.

"Can you… can you speak?" Angelina asked, amazed.

Her brother nodded again. "The locket allows you to speak with its previous owner simply by saying their name and wishing they were there. This was one of my biggest secrets. I loved speaking to Mother. It eased my grief over her. It's up to you whether to share the secret or not. The locket is yours now."

"Why'd you have to die?" Angelina burst into tears again. "You're my brother! I didn't want to lose you!"

Chiro frowned and crossed his arms. "You think I wanted it to happen? It wasn't my choice. I tried to fight back, but it backfired." He paused. "Is Skeleton King gone?"

Angelina was surprised by the question. "I don't know. We were more focused on you."

"Angelina?" Jinmay called.

"Got to go!" Angelina whispered. She shut the locket and Chiro's image disappeared.

Jinmay walked into the room.

"How's it going?" She asked. Her eyes were still red from earlier. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Angelina grinned.

"Yes. I have."


	10. Keeping A Secret

Angelina fidgeted nervously while everyone gathered in the Command Center. When they were all there, she didn't notice. She was too anxious.

Antauri cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Angelina, can you tell us what you found?"

"Well… I…" Angelina stammered. What was she doing? She barely knew these people. Chiro wasn't begging her to tell them. He had said it was her choice. But they did care about Chiro as much as she did…

"You do not have to share your discovery with us if you do not want to, Angelina." Antauri assured her. "While we _would_ like to hear what you have to say, it is not required that you tell us."

Nova spoke up. "Why are we letting Antauri speak for us? We all desperately want to know what Angelina found out."

Antauri glared at her.

"What? It's true." She defended.

Angelina bit her lower lip. How could she say no now?

"Nova, don't make her nervous!" Jinmay scolded. "Antauri's right. Angelina doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."

"He said I have that choice." Angelina murmured. Everyone turned to look at her. "He said I didn't have to if I didn't want to, but how can I say no?"

"It really is up to you, Angelina." Antauri interrupted her outspoken thoughts. "You can say no if you want to."

Angelina gulped and then made her decision. "Chiro must've been keeping it a secret from you for a reason. Maybe I'll tell you when I know you better, but not now."

Everyone, except Antauri, groaned.

"That is a very wise decision, Angelina." Antauri told her. "Since you don't know us well, it would be very foolish to spill a secret your brother obviously didn't want us to know."

Angelina smiled in relief at the approval.

"Maybe it's wise, but it's also aggravating." Nova grumbled. "We want to know what's going on. Chiro was like family to us too."

"I'm starting to wonder if Chiro felt the same way." Gibson mumbled. "What with all these secrets he kept from us."

"I'm going upstairs." Angelina announced. "I need to be alone."


	11. Possibilities

Angelina closed and locked the door to Chiro's room before summoning him again. Again, he had a big smile on his face.

"I have news for you, Angelina." He announced. "Mother gave me another prophecy. She said you're going to bring me back to life."

Angelina broke into a grin. "Really?"

"What's the one most important thing we've learned about Mother's prophecies?" Chiro questioned.

"They always come true! Where do we begin?" Angelina nearly shouted, but stopped her voice from becoming too loud.

"There are four items hidden across the cosmos that you must find: the Diamond Key, the Sejucee Necklace, the Fox Shades, and the Skibull Case. Combined at the Light Tunnel, a certain spell should bring me back to life, but only when Shuggazoom City has a full moon." Chiro explained.

"Sounds tricky, but I'll do anything to get you back." Angelina said.

"First things first." Chiro told her. "You have to steal my body and leave Shuggazoom undetected."


	12. The Promise

Angelina took her chance as soon as the monkeys left for a fight with Mandarin.

However, four out of five monkeys no longer trusted her, so they'd left Jinmay behind to keep an eye on her.

As Angelina hurried towards the place where they were keeping Chiro's body, the robot girl snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, making Angelina jump ten feet in the air.

"Jinmay! You scared me!" Chiro's sister breathed.

"I repeat. What are you doing?" Jinmay repeated.

"If I tell you, will you let me?"Angelina asked. "I can promise you'll agree with it."

Jinmay sighed. "Just tell me."

"I'm… trying to resurrect Chiro." Angelina mumbled.

Jinmay's eye nearly popped out of her head and her mouth fell open. "What?"

"I'm trying to resurrect Chiro." Angelina repeated, more clearly this time.

"I heard you, but what?" Jinmay replied.

"The thing is, I need Chiro's body for a while and I need someone to watch over Tommy and I need you not to tell." Angelina continued.

Jinmay grinned. "Leave it to me. I'll erase this conversation from the video cameras and watch over Tommy. I'll cover for you as well."

"Thank you _so_ much, Jinmay! I won't let you down!" Angelina promised.

She rushed off to finish her first task.


	13. Already Gone

Angelina gave a sigh of relief as Shuggazoom went out of view behind her. The monkeys hadn't caught her on her way to her ship.

She glanced back at her brother's body and assured herself that he hadn't made it all up.

"First comes the Diamond Key." She whispered to herself. She looked it up on the intergalactic internet. "Found deep in the mountains of Diamadia." She typed it into her GPS. "Diamadia, here I come."

**Meanwhile…**

The Monkey Team returned from their fight with Mandarin to find out that Tommy had turned the Command Center into a pigsty. Objects were thrown all over the place and Jinmay was chasing the little boy all over the room.

"Jinmay, what happened here?" Antauri finally asked.

"Tommy was alone for ten minutes and, when I came back, the Command Center looked like this!" Jinmay groaned. "I'm sorry. I should have been watching him."

"Angelina always says I'm a little troublemaker! Since you'll be watching me for the next few weeks, or months, you might want to watch out for that!" Tommy teased.

"Wait! What do mean we'll be watching over you?" Nova questioned.

"Angelina snuck out of the Super Robot when I wasn't looking. I don't know where she went." Jinmay responded.

"Maybe the townspeople have seen her." Sprx suggested.

"Or maybe the security cameras can tell us." Gibson put in.

"Both excellent ideas." Antauri told them. "Sprx, Otto, and I will ask around to see if we can figure out where she went. Gibson, Nova, search the surveillance data to find out why. Jinmay, you're in charge of Tommy. Make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble. He might know something, so ask him a few questions."

"Yes sir!" The group started to split up, but not before Tommy blurted out some important information.

"Jinmay knows! She was talking to Angelina right before she left!" He said.

Everyone turned to stare at Jinmay.

"He's six." She attempted to cover. The others stared at her harder. "Alright! So I was talking to her! That doesn't mean I know anything you don't!"

"You shouldn't be keeping secrets from us, Jinmay." Antauri told her. "We're a team."

Jinmay walked away. "Come on, Tommy. Let's go upstairs. You can play in Chiro's room."

The monkeys sighed.

"We'll find out what she knows later. For now, stick to the plan." Antauri commanded.

Sprx, Otto, And Antauri hurried off into town, while Nova and Gibson started searching the surveillance videos.

**Three hours later…**

Angelina searched everyone in Diamadia's mountains. Finally, she found a hidden cavern.

"Who goes there?" A deep and intimidating voice spoke from the shadows.

Angelina glanced around her and took a deep breath. "I'm here for the Diamond Key. I need it to resurrect my brother."

A creature she's never seen before crawled out of the shadows. "A pure soul, you have. Caring, as well. But you must prove yourself in order to receive the Diamond Key."

"Anything for Chiro." Angelina replied. "Anything."

The creature breathed in her face and she passed out.

**Meanwhile…**

Sprx, Otto, and Antauri returned to the robot to find Nova and Gibson still searching the surveillance.

"Progress report?" Antauri asked, surprising them both.

"Nothing." Gibson responded. "Someone came through and deleted it all. We've been trying to figure out who, but those videos have been deleted as well. The only video we have between Angelina and Tommy's arrival and when we got back from the fight with Mandarin is of Jinmay chasing Tommy around the Command Center. So it must have happened just before that."

"I suspect Jinmay." Nova growled. "She and Tommy were the only ones here and there was no hull breach while we were gone. Not to mention, Tommy would have no clue how to work the computer. Did you find anything in town?"

"The only one who saw Angelina was Mr. Gakslapper. He said that she left Shuggazoom in her ship and that…" Sprx trailed off.

"And that she had Chiro in her arms." Antauri finished for him. "She must have stolen his body while we were gone. She must have told Jinmay what she was doing if she managed to get away with it."

Nova turned around. Jinmay and Tommy had just walked into the room.

"Jinmay." She said. "Tell us what you know. Now."

"No." Jinmay replied. "I'm not going to tell you anything, so just forget it."

"Jinmay. It is very important you tell us what you know. Angelina could be hurt." Antauri told her.

Jinmay bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry about it. We can just track down her spaceship!" Otto suggested.

"And how, Otto, do you suppose we do that?" Gibson asked.

"Um… I don't know." Otto replied nervously.

"She'll be back." Jinmay said. "I know she will."


	14. Three Tests

Angelina woke up to find herself next to a busy street. She wondered how she'd gotten there.

The street cleared a bit and an old man started to cross. Angelina watched as a truck headed straight for him.

Without thinking, she started towards him. She knocked him out of the way just as the truck passed over where he'd just been.

She watched in amazement as the man and all her surroundings flickered and then disappeared. She found herself back in the cavern with the creature.

"Congratulations." The creature told her. "You have just passed the first test."

"That was a test?" Angelina gasped. "I thought he was actually in danger!"

"As was the point." The creature said. "I wish to see what you would actually do in such a situation. Do not do anything you would not do in real life. I will be able to see through feeble acting."

Again, it breathed in her face and she woke up somewhere else.

This time, she was in a nursery. A baby started crying. Angelina thought of Tommy. She saw a bottle on a table near the cradle.

"It's okay." She cooed, picking up the baby. "Here, I've got your bottle. Drink." The baby sipped from his/her bottle and then started crying again. Angelina started humming a lullaby and rocking the baby back and forth gently. Soon, he/she was fast asleep.

Angelina found herself in the cavern once again.

"You know how to comfort a baby." The creature hissed. "You seem to even like it. Very well, I have one more test for you. Do it well, and I will lend you the Diamond Key."

Angelina watched as the room changed to show a schoolyard. A boy was physically harassing a girl.

'No acting.' Angelina reminded herself silently as she walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" She asked the boy.

He froze. The girl scooted away. Everyone in the schoolyard turned to stare at them. Angelina refused to feel embarrassed.

"What were you doing to that girl?" She repeated, louder. "Stop hurting her!"

"Stuff." The boy murmured. He grinned. "Stuff I'm about to do to you!"

The boy tackled Angelina and started doing bad things. She gulped. His touch was reality.

She kicked him off. "I don't want to hurt you, so stop while you're ahead!"

Was this automatic or was she forcing the words out? She decided it was automatic.

"Well, I want to hurt you." The boy replied with a sly smile. He tackled her again.

Angelina started fighting back, trying not to hurt him too badly.

Moments later, she was kicking a crystal.

She blinked. She was back?

"You are not afraid to stand up for yourself or for others." The creature remarked. "You have earned the Diamond Key. It will return to me automatically when you are done with it. You can only use it once, so be careful with it. Good luck with your task."

It disappeared, revealing a large, old-fashioned key made completely of diamond.

"Thank you." Angelina whispered. She took the key and hurried back to her ship. "I'm a fourth of the way there, Chiro." She told her brother's body. "Next is the Sejucee Necklace."

She looked it up and gasped. It was the necklace her teacher always wore! How was she supposed to get it?

She took a deep breath. She wasn't giving up now. She had to try.

"To Earth I go." She mumbled and took off.


	15. Convincing A Teacher

Angelina landed her spaceship in the woods outside the town she'd lived in for the past five years and covered it with leaves. Once she was satisfied it wouldn't be found, she nervously set off towards the high school.

The moment she stepped inside, she was tackled by her best friend.

"Amy… um… hi." She stammered.

"Angelina! You have no clue how much I've missed you! I…" Amy began.

"I'm not here to stay." Angelina interrupted. "I'm here to get something." Seeing Amy's crestfallen face, she added. "Maybe you can help. I need Mrs. Juniper's necklace, but I don't know how to get it from her. Any ideas?" She paused. "If you help, you can come with me."

Amy's face lit up. "Really? I'm in!"

The two headed to Mrs. Juniper's classroom.

"Mrs. Juniper, can we speak to you for a moment?" Amy asked.

"Of course. I have no class right now so it's not a problem." Mrs. Juniper replied. "Come in."

Angelina and Amy entered the classroom.

"It's about your necklace." Angelina said.

Mrs. Juniper raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"We… um… kind of need to borrow it." Angelina mumbled.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Mrs. Juniper ordered.

"We need to borrow it." Angelina repeated.

"No way!" Mrs. Juniper shook her head. "This necklace is a valuable family heirloom that's been passed down through my family for generations! I would never give it up!"

"We'll bring it back when we're done." Angelina begged. "Is there anything we can do to convince you?"

"Hm." Mrs. Juniper thought for a moment. "Why do you want it so badly anyways?"

Angelina froze. What should she say?

Amy turned to look at her. "I was kind of wondering about that too."

"Um… you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Angelina murmured.

"If you have a good reason, I'll let you borrow it." Mrs. Juniper promised.

"Well… you see… that necklace is more than you think. My brother Chiro… he died last week. Your necklace is one of the artifacts I need to resurrect him." Angelina spoke softly, but truthfully. "Where Chiro lives, he's a hero. He protects his city. They can't go on without him, nor can I."

Mrs. Juniper and Amy gaped at her.

"Angelina, surely you could've come up with a better story than that!" Amy exclaimed.

Angelina hung her head. " I knew it was too unbelievable. Not even my best friend believes me. But I'm telling the truth. I wasn't born on Earth. Father brought me and Tommy here when he and Mother got divorced because she was too busy to take care of us. Chiro had heard our parents talking about divorce the day Father left with us. Father couldn't find him, so he was left on Shuggazoom with Mother."

"Shuggazoom?" Amy questioned, hands on hips.

"Shuggazoom City is where I was born." Angelina responded. "I can prove it if you want. I have a spaceship in the woods."

"I've always believed in aliens, but I never thought I'd ever meet one." Mrs. Juniper said in fascination. "You sure sound truthful. Bring it back when you're done." She gave Angelina the necklace.

"I will! Thank you, Mrs. Juniper!" Angelina hugged her former teacher. "I'll be back!"

**A couple of hours later…**

"I convinced my parents I was going on a camping trip with some friends and that I'd make up my schoolwork when I came back." Amy told Angelina. "They were hesitantly okay with it."

Angelina smiled. "Let's go."


	16. The Fox Shades

The monkeys continued to pester Jinmay for information without luck. Jinmay would not break her promise.

Eventually, she just left, taking Tommy with her, not to be seen for days after.

When she came back, she stayed away from the Super Robot, avoiding the monkeys at all costs.

She no longer act like a part of the team.

**Meanwhile…**

Amy and Angelina arrived on Houndou

They hurried across the rough terrain until they reached a type of dojo.

They crept inside to see two very buff creatures fighting each other. The one who won wore shades shaped like foxes.

"That's him." Angelina whispered. "How do we get those shades?"

"Hey. You're a black belt in Taekwondo, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Angelina replied.

Amy smirked. "I have an idea."

**Minutes later…**

'How did I get myself into this?' Angelina wondered.

The deal was: win the fight, get the Fox Shades.

'Don't be nervous, girl.' Angelina told herself. 'You'll put yourself at a disadvantage.'

"Newcomer gets the first move!" The announcer announced. "Begin!"

The fight seemed to go on forever, but Angelina eventually won, just barely.

"Are you okay?" She asked her opponent, helping him up.

He took it. "The shades will come back to me automatically once you've used them. Choose the time and place wisely."

Angelina thanked him and took the shades. She and Amy headed back to the ship. There was only one object left.

"Let's tell your brother about our progress." Amy suggested. Angelina had explained everything to her, so she knew about the locket.

Angelina summoned Chiro. "Chiro, we have three out of four artifacts! We're almost there!"

Chiro smiled. "Good, because the full moon is in two nights." His smile disappeared. "There's one more thing you need to know. In order to work the spell, you need the Power Primate. The only ones I know who have it are the monkeys, specifically Antauri, and the Varon Mystics. If you choose to go to the Varon Mystics, which wouldn't be my first choice, be careful. They might help you, but they might not."

The locket closed. Chiro had ended the connection.

"Where's the last artifact?" Amy asked.

Angelina looked it up. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Shuggazoom."


	17. The Last Artifact

"So, what's wrong with this 'Shuggazoom' place?" Amy questioned as the ship headed towards its destination.

"It's my hometown. It's where Chiro lived and died." Angelina explained. "I don't want to have to deal with his team. Maybe Chiro's girlfriend, Jinmay, will distract them."

They arrived on Shuggazoom.

"This is Shuggazoom?" Amy wrinkled her nose. "How could your brother have lived here? It's so barren and lifeless."

"We're outside the city, in the Zone of Wasted Years." Angelina told her. "This will probably be where we'll find what we're looking for."

"No need to worry about that." The two girls spun around to see Jinmay touching ground behind them. "I flew here as fast as I could. The monkeys are on their way. Here's the Skibull Case. I found it while you were gone. Now hurry! Before the monkeys get here!"

"Thank you, Jinmay!" Angelina called, having already grabbed the case and scurried over to her spaceship. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

The monkeys arrived seconds after they were out of the atmosphere.

"Jinmay! What are _you_ doing here?" Nova hissed.

"Oh, nothing." Jinmay answered, examining her nails.

"Jinmay, I hope you understand that Chiro would not have approved of the way you've been treating the team." Antauri exclaimed sadly.

Jinmay looked up. "I… I…"

"We used to think of you as one of us, Jinmay." Sprx put in. "Since Chiro died, you've become more and more distant."

A tear slid down Jinmay's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I, for one, accept your apology, Jinmay." Antauri said. "Now that Chiro's gone, we need to learn to be more accepting of each other. We know you miss him, we all do, but we can get through this easier if we come together as a team."

Jinmay nodded, smiling slightly. Chiro would be with them again soon. She knew it.


	18. Curaladon

"Here we are." Angelina announced. "Home of the Varons."

"Chiro said to be careful." Amy reminded her. "He doesn't trust them."

They got out of the ship and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Angelina responded. "But we have to find them soon, or we'll miss the full moon."

"Who are you?" A strange being came into the light. He looked almost human, but fur grew all over his body.

"I would like to ask you the same question." Angelina growled.

"I asked first." The creature said.

"I'm Angelina and this is my best friend Amy. We've come here looking for the Varon Mystics." Angelina said. "Now you."

"I'm Zaresneen. The Varon Mystics are gone. They went boom. Overpowered by the Dark Ones. I came here because I felt it and eventually had to reconnect with the Power Primate in a whole new way." The creature told them.

"If you have the Power Primate, perhaps you can help us." Amy exclaimed. She nodded to her friend. "Her brother is gone. We have all that we need to resurrect him, except for one thing… We need the Power Primate. Can you help us?"

"I _could_, but why should I?" Zaresneen asked.

"Do you happen to know someone named Antauri?" Angelina questioned, hoping to get to him through connections.

Zaresneen tilted his head. "Sure. We were best buds when we were training together with the Varon Mystics."

"I think Antauri had a close connection with my brother. If you won't do it for us, will you do it for Antauri?" Angelina asked.

Zaresneen was silent for a few minutes. "Antauri knew your brother?"

"They were teammates." Angelina replied.

Zaresneen nodded. "Okay. I'll help."

"Oh, thank you, Zaresneen!" Angelina cried. "You won't regret it! I promise! Now we just have to find the Light Tunnel in the next…" She checked her watch. "OMG! We only have two hours! We have to hurry!"


	19. The Resurrection

Zaresneen fortunately knew where the Light Tunnel was and got them there at record speed.

Once there, Amy and Angelina moved everything into place and then started freaking out. They didn't know the spell!

Zaresneen muttered something under his breath, his hands held out in front of him.

Everything started to glow green and Chiro's body rose into the air.

Amy froze, but something came over Angelina. She started walking towards her brother, her right arm reaching towards him.

As soon as she touched him, she was lifted into the air as well.

She took a deep breath. "Chiro, come back to me."

There was an explosion of light, centered around the two siblings. The artifacts vanished, going back to their original owners.

When the light disappeared, Angelina was standing on the ground again, Chiro in her arms.

The boy opened his eyes and smiled at his older sister who set him down gently. He glanced over at Zaresneen and Amy and quietly asked who they were.

"That's my best friend Amy and someone we met on Curaladon named Zaresneen. Zaresneen is a friend of Antauri's. They both helped resurrect you, and so did Jinmay."

Chiro sighed. "Tell them I said thank you." He paused and closed his eyes. "I feel weak."

Angelina smiled. "Rest."

Amy and Zaresneen came over.

"Is he… alive?" Amy asked.

Angelina nodded. "But weak. He wanted me to tell you he said thank you."

Mandarin suddenly appeared.

"So I've finally found you, my hairless monkey." He hissed. "You will pay for what you did to Skeleton King, and so will your new friends."

Amy and Zaresneen dodged Mandarin's blows as he fought to get to Chiro and Angelina.

It didn't help the situation at all.

Moments later, Amy and Zaresneen were too far away to keep Mandarin from kidnapping Chiro and Angelina.

"No!" Amy yelled as Mandarin used a device to teleport himself and his two new prisoners away. Amy spun around. "Zaresneen! We have to find them before it's too late!"

Zaresneen nodded. "I will use the Power Primate to locate them."

**Meanwhile…**

"Gibson to Monkey Tem. Gibson to Monkey Team. Something, or someone, is inside Skeleton King's castle." Gibson reported.

Jinmay looked up. She had been playing with Tommy in the Command Center. She watched as the Monkey Team assembled.

"Who?" She questioned.

"We don't know." Gibson replied.

"Something from outer space is on its way there!" Nova pointed out.

"Then we're headed there too." Sprx put in.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" Antauri ordered. He froze for a second.

"Antauri? What is it?" Nova asked.

"I must be imagining things." Antauri answered. "I almost feel Chiro's presence here on Shuggazoom."

Jinmay's eyes widened. "Really?"

"It means nothing, Jinmay." Nova told her. "It isn't even the tiniest bit possible for Chiro to be alive. All this means is that Antauri really misses him."

Jinmay grinned. "We'll just see about that."


	20. Back In The Castle

Angelina and Chiro hurried through the halls of Skeleton King's castle as quickly as they could. Since Chiro was still weak, that wasn't very fast. Mandarin had left them alone for a few minutes and they had used the opportunity to escape. Hopefully, he didn't know they were gone just yet.

Realizing Chiro couldn't take much more, Angelina found a hiding spot and the two hid.

Then, Angelina checked to make sure her brother didn't have a fever. She was disappointed. He _did_ have a fever.

'This was bound to happen thanks to everything that evil monkey has thrown at us in the few hours since he's been resurrected.' She thought to herself. 'I have to get him medical help, but first I have to get him out of this place.' She realized Chiro had fallen unconscious. 'Now what?'

**Meanwhile…**

"Zaresneen, where are they?" Amy worried.

"Deep in the castle. Chiro's weak. We need to get to them soon." Zaresneen replied.

They headed inside.

**Moments later…**

The Super Robot landed outside Skeleton King's castle.

"Split up." Antauri ordered. "Sprx, Nova, and Otto, go right. Gibson, you and I will go left. Jinmay, stay here with Tommy."

**Five minutes later…**

"Let's go find your brother and sister, Tommy."

**Meanwhile…**

Angelina hugged her sick younger brother close.

"Hang in there, Chiro. I just got you back. I can't lose you again. The good guys will find us soon. I promise."

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Mandarin snickered from down the hall. "You can't get away from me that easily."

Angelina gently leaned Chiro against the wall in there hiding spot. Just as Mandarin passed by, she jumped out, knocking him down.

"I don't have to." She growled, ready for whatever Mandarin chose to throw at her.

She would protect her brother at all costs.

**Half an hour later…**

Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto met up in Skeleton King's former throne room.

"We didn't find anything." Nova reported.

"We had no results as well." Gibson replied.

"I still get the feeling that Chiro is nearby." Antauri muttered. "But he's weak, and we need to find him."

"Antauri, Chiro's gone." Sprx said.

"Chiro believed in me when I was gone." Antauri reminded them. "He didn't give up until _after_ he'd resurrected me."

"Without his body, there isn't anything we can do for him." Nova pointed out. "If only that Angelina girl had left him with us…"

On cue, Angelina was kicked into the room. She quickly pushed herself up and back into a fighting position.

The monkeys soon realized she was fighting Mandarin.

"Not to get into other people's quarrels, but isn't Mandarin our enemy too?" Otto questioned.

His teammates glanced at him before joining the fight.

Angelina took the chance to hurry back towards Chiro.

Halfway there, she crashed into Jinmay, Tommy, Amy, and Zaresneen, who had come across each other at some point during the search.

"Angelina, where's Chiro?" Amy and Jinmay asked at the same time.

"Over here!" Angelina led the way to where she had hidden her younger brother. "We need to get him out of here and to a hospital!"

"What about the monkeys?" Jinmay questioned. "How will they react when they find out we're gone?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Chiro's getting weaker as we speak!" Angelina snapped anxiously.

"What are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" Amy put in.

They left the monkeys to their fight.


	21. In The Hospital

Beep… Beep…

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room while the doctors worked.

Chiro breathed gently, proving he was still alive, but just barely.

"He's quite sick." One doctor finally spoke. "But it's just an extreme case of a common cold. He should wake up in a few days or so. Until then, we suggest he remains here. Use this button to call us if he gets worse. We'll check back in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Doctor." Angelina replied softly, her friends echoing her.

The doctors checked a few more things and then left.

"Jinmay!" Sprx's voice came over the communicator. "Where are you and Tommy? You've got us worried sick, Kid!"

"Um… I'm in town." Jinmay answered.

"Where in town? We've been looking all over for you two!" Sprx snapped.

"Um…" Jinmay stammered.

"Just tell them the truth, Jinmay." Amy sighed. "There's no need to keep it a secret any longer."

"But he's sick." Jinmay whispered.

"We knew you were keeping a secret from us!" Sprx yelled. "You know you're not supposed to be keeping secrets from the team!"

"Chiro's alive, but he's sick in the hospital. That's where I am now." Jinmay announced.

Sprx was silent for a moment. "Not funny, Kid. Now tell us the truth."

Angelina leaned towards Jinmay. "This is Angelina speaking. Jinmay _is_ telling the truth. I'm the one who asked her to keep quiet while I went zip-zoom all over the cosmos trying to resurrect Chiro."

Sprx was quiet for longer this time. "I'll be right there."

**A few minutes later…**

Sprx and Otto rushed into the hospital lobby. They were greeted by stares.

A nurse saw them and walked over. "Follow me."

They followed the nurse up three flights of stairs to Room 412.

Immediately after stepping inside, they saw it wasn't a joke.

Chiro lay in the bed, alive but ill.

"Where are Antauri, Nova, and Gibson?" Jinmay asked.

"Antauri told us not to wait for him, but he's on his way; Nova promised to pound me into the ground with her fist, and Gibson said it wasn't 'scientifically possible'." Sprx answered.

Angelina sighed. "When the doctor predicted when Chiro would wake up, he didn't say a few minutes or a few hours; he said a few _days_." She growled. "If only that horrible monkey hadn't gone and hurt him while he was still weak from the resurrection process, maybe we wouldn't have this problem."

"Let's just be happy he's alive." Sprx said as Antauri entered the room.

"How is he?" The silver monkey questioned.

"The doctor said he'd wake up in a few days." Jinmay replied. "They want him to stay here at least until then. I suggest we guard him twenty-four seven. That way, Mandarin can't get his filthy hands on him again."

"I agree." Antauri responded. "We'll take turns with the night guard and whoever wasn't on guard that night will guard him the next day unless they're resting up for the next night."

He got agreement all around.

"Sprx, Angelina, You've got the shift tonight." Antauri continued. "I'm going to go talk to the doctors to make sure it's okay for us to stay during the night."

The group watched him go and then turned back to Chiro.

"I hope he'll be okay." Angelina finally whispered. "He means so much to me. I don't want to lose him again, especially after all we went through to get him back."

Amy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. We just have to watch him until he wakes up."


End file.
